


4 Goals

by msrogersstark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I wrote this in 5 mintues, M/M, Un-betad, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick calls Tyler to congratulate him on his 4 goals against the Flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Goals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think please.

Patrick called Tyler as he was getting onto the bus to head to the hotel. 

"Hey Babe, nice game." Pat said when Tyler answered. 

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm watching highlights"

"Don't you have a game tomorrow?"

"Your hands are magic. I mean, those goals are fantastic"

"Pat. You need to go to sleep."

"4 goals. That's a hell of a performance."

"It's late there…." Tyler trailed off when he realized what Patrick had been saying "Uh, thanks."

"You deserve it." Patrick replied, pretending he hadn't noticed that Tyler had deflected the compliments. 

"It means a lot that you bothered to watch, Pat."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean, I missed the game but I still needed to see this spectacular performance everyone was raving about. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"You'd be perfect, just like you are now. But I still appriciate the attention."

Patrick beamed as Tyler scored his last goal. "I love you."

"I love you too Babe. Now go get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Night." Patrick yawned.

"Night." Tyler replied, hanging up and lounging in his seat. The praise from his teammate's felt good, but it felt so much better coming from Patrick.  


End file.
